Redwall under attack!
by October Dragon
Summary: The title says it all! R&R!!
1. Planning

October Dragon: Well, let's go!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall. I just own the characters that are portrayed here..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: All the weird names in this chapter are villains and rats and stoats and weasels and...you get the point)  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" An evil laugh rang through the air. Everybeast within hearing range shivered in fear. They heard a cackle of a tyrant coming to Mossflower. They instinctively knew that this tyrant wanted the Abbey that stood in the woods. This tyrant wanted the Abbey of Redwall.  
  
In the camp, all was merry. Rats danced around the fire with cups of beer, weasels wrestled, and stoats slung stones around willy-nilly. They knew they would win. Their leader was the best. He was more powerful than Cluny the Scourge. He was more powerful than Ferahgo the Assassin. He was mightier than The Taggerung of the Juska clans.  
  
This leader's name was Derael. He was faster than lightning, as powerful as a badger, as silent as a shadow and as deadly as a vial of poison. He could throw a blade more accurately than anyone else. He had no weakness. He was unstoppable.  
  
Derael was full of logic. He knew his plan was perfect. No unskilled woodlanders could stop him from taking the Abbey. The most powerful warrior couldn't stop him. He needed the Abbey. He wanted the Abbey. He dreamt of Derael's Domain. He dreamed of the Abbey dwellers as his slaves. He knew it would be so. His Seer, Reedwind, knew it would be so. Her prophecies were seldom wrong.  
  
The Seer cast the bones, shells, sticks and rocks. She smiled in a crooked grin. "Redwall shall be yours, lord," she said.  
  
Derael smiled. "Tell me more."  
  
Reedwind studied the arrangements of the objects for a while. Then she looked up. See yon four bloodstained bones in a square?"  
  
Derael nodded. "I see. Redwall?"  
  
"It is the symbol of Redwall after we crush it. Blood will stain those walls and it will be defeated.  
  
Derael blinked. "How do you know it is I who will defeat Redwall?"  
  
Reedwind cast the objects again. "See the eagle's feather inside the bones? The clan symbol is there." She gestured towards the set of painted strokes on the feather: 2 horizontal, 2 vertical and 1 D. "And who else would rule but the leader of our clan?"  
  
Derael grinned maliciously. "What do you see about the fate of the Redwallers?"  
  
Reedwind threw the items again. "My lord," she wheezed, "All of the pebbles that fell scattered around the eagle feather symbolize the Redwallers, doing your bidding. Do not worry my lord. Redwall shall be yours.  
  
Derael knew it would be so. It had to be so. He, as the greatest tyrant would not fail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
October Dragon: Well, hoped you liked it! R&R! 


	2. Chaos

October Dragon: Well, guys, here's the story!!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Sorry WhisperingLeaves about the sentence structure. ^^U)  
  
The clang of the Matthias and Methuselah bells roused everyone in the abbey. The mice, squirrels, moles, otters, hares and hedgehogs raced about, asking questions.  
  
"Yurr, Diggs, please tell oi what's a-happening down yonder?"  
  
"Oi bain't sure oi knows meself!"  
  
"What's the matter, and why are we called out this late at night?"  
  
"Nobody knows, Amber. I wonder what's happened?"  
  
The Abbess stood up in a chair. Banging two pot lids together, she silenced the abbey. "Silence! Everybeast be quiet!"  
  
It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.  
  
Abbess Hazel was very grim. "Please let the sentries tell you what happened. They know exactly what happened." Pausing, she looked around. "They will explain everything."  
  
A sentry stood up. "A few nights ago, a rat came to our gates. He was trying to silently break into the Abbey. Luckily, the gatehouse keeper saw, and immediately alerted the Abbess. Otters were sent out, and they attacked the rat. He was slaughtered."  
  
Pandemonium resumed. Many beasts were shuddering at the thought of death.  
  
"It was for our own good, I tell you!" The sentry continued. "He was a big mean looking thing, and was capable of killing every last one of us!!! Anyway, the Abbess decided to post sentries in case there were any more vermin about Mossflower. She did not want to worry anybeast, so she did not tell." His voice quivered. "An hour ago, a whole band of vermin came to our gates."  
  
Whispers swept throughout the Great Hall. "Why didn't he tell us before?" "What are we going to do?" "How will we deal with this?" "This has to be a lie.right?"  
  
Just then, a party of mice came in holding a large stretcher. "Aerth's been wounded. A few minutes ago, a whole barrage of arrows came flying up, and hit this poor mole."  
  
Otters marched to the center of the room. Skipper stood up. "Abbess, I would like to say something. It would be wise to declare war on the filthy vermin. Nail me rudder and sink me ship, I've never sensed Redwall in more danger!"  
  
Hazel shook her head. "No, Skipper. We cannot forget that we are a peaceful woodland group. We cannot fight an army of vermin!"  
  
A fat dormouse raised his paw. "'Scuse me, Abbess, but us Redwallers are not short of courage. We all learned in Abbey School when we were young uns that Redwallers in the past defeated many warlords and many tribes of vermin. Redwall has been in tougher spots before, and we've gotten out alive! There's no limit to the amount of dead vermin we've slew, and it includes the Scourge, the Assassin, and the Juska clans. We'll fight this battle for Mossflower!" Friar Lintel shook his head. "We can't just hide and let them take over."  
  
Skipper nodded. "Inspiring speech, Friar. If Redwall is in danger, then it's our sole duty to protect our home!"  
  
Slowly, Hazel nodded. "So be it. We'll slay these vermin as we've slew the others!" 


End file.
